Al's injury, Ed's pain
by Tears of Eternal Darkness
Summary: [White Hair & Violet Eyes has adopted this story and will be posting under their name] The Homunculi have never been able to keep Ed down for long, but what if they found a way to stop him dead in his tracks without even laying a finger on him? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something I randomly thought of whilst reading a fanfic by Sakaki's Little Sis1.

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. Or the characters. All I own is Tseng a Christmas dice (don't ask) TT

Warnings: Um… Ed gets hurt but that's about it in this chapter. Rating may go up, depending on the content of later chapters.

Enjoy!

------------

"Wow." Alphonse exclaimed as he watched the experience knife juggler. "He's really good."

"Uh-huh." Edward replied absently. He wasn't really listening; he had always found street performers to be weird…

As the knife count went up, Al could see the juggler was started to struggle. _Five knives… I really hope he doesn't drop one…_

As he watched, Al noticed that the juggler was starting to throw the knives a little higher to he wouldn't drop them. And, as fate would have it, one knife went a little too high.

The juggler, seeing this, caught the remaining four knives with ease before stepping to one side, ready to catch the rouge knife.

As it flew up into the air, the knife spun once before starting to fall towards the earth. Before anyone could react, the blade embedded itself in Al's outstretched hand. _Oops…_

Several people gasped. "Uh… it's ok," He said, trying to reassure them as he removed the blade. "The armour's really thick so-" Al was suddenly interrupted by a pained cry, coming from his left.

Turning sharply, Al was horrified to see Ed clutching his left hand in pain, as blood slowly began to soak the sleeve of his jacket.

"Brother!" Al exclaimed, discarding the knife and coming to his brother's side. "What happened?"

"…I …I don't know…" Ed stuttered in disbelief. "It just… came out of nowhere."

"Let me see it!" A voice insisted. Both brothers looked up to see a man coming towards them, holding a small medical kit.

Kneeling down beside them, the man placed the kit on the floor. "My name is Tseng. I'm a doctor." He said reassuringly before taking hold of Ed's arm and gently peeling back the now-red glove.

"Hm." Tseng said after a while. He then released Ed's arm and took out a small bottle of water from the medical kit. "Looks like a knife wound." He said as he pouring some of the water on a cloth and started to clean the blood off of the injured hand.

"How?" Al asked, watching as his brother winced slightly at the contact of the cloth.

"I don't know." Tseng admitted. "Did anyone brush past you?" He asked Ed who shook his head.

"No. It happened when the knife fell." Ed said, trying to hide his pain for Al's sake.

"That's very odd." Tseng said as he finished bandaging Ed's hand. "Well, the good thing is, it's not infected and it should be alright. Just make sure you clean it and change the bandages regularly."

"Thank you, Sir." Al said politely as Tseng gathered his things before standing and giving the boys a small bow.

"Take care." He said and turned, disappearing into the crowd.

Soon people began to continue with their own business and life in East City continued as usual.

Ed turned to Al. "What do you think caused it?" He asked.

Al looked at his brother, slightly taken a back; his brother never asked such questions. _He_ was always the one to ask thing like that.

"I don't know, brother." He replied after a while.

"We should head to Central." Ed said, changing the subject. "I've gotta give in this stupid report to Mustang." He added with a grimace.

"Yeah."

------------

In the shadows of a side street, a tall, slender figure watched the two brothers as they made their way through the crowd and towards the train station.

"Did it work?" An almost cruel voice asked from the shadows, soon followed by its owner.

Lust smirked as Envy came to stand beside her. "The plan is working perfectly." She said. "The more we hurt the younger brother, the more the older will suffer."

"And then he'll be out of our way for good."

------------

So, what'd you guys think? -


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! I wasn't sure this would take off but apparently it was good so I decided to continue.

Thank you to all who reviewed and to show my appreciation, I'm giving everyone a giant Ed cookie! –holds out plate of giant cookies-

Disclaimer: I own an Ed plushie. That's it. Not the real Ed -sobs- and not the series. -sobs- but! When the RR rule the world, well, then… -rubs hand together-… yeah…

On with chapter 2!

Enjoy!

------------

"How's your hand, brother?" Al asked as the two stepped onto the platform to wait for their train.

"It's fine, Al." Ed replied, ignoring the slightly sting and forcing a smile. "Now, our train should be here…"

Al sighed, noticing the obvious topic change. He knew his brother too well; he always changed the subject if someone asked about his well-being.

"… Right, Al?" Ed's voice drew him from his thoughts and that's when Al realised that Ed had been talking to him the whole time. _Oops…_ he thought.

"Al?" The suit of armour turned to see his brother looking expectantly at him.

"Uh… yes?" Al replied, hoping it would be the right answer and that he hadn't just agreed on something really stupid.

As it was, Ed merely gave him a weird look before turning to look down the tracks as their train approached.

Al watched as the train pulled into the station before coming to a complete stop. "Come on, Al." Ed said, taking hold of his suitcase and heading towards the nearest cart.

Al inwardly sighed; _he didn't notice…_ As he followed Ed onto the train.

The two found an empty compartment with a small table which Al knew would probably be used for playing cards soon.

As time past, the two brothers did indeed play a few games with Ed's old pack of cards but as the sun began to set and passengers started to settle down for the night, Al noticed Ed yawning and looking very tired.

"You should get some sleep, brother." He said quietly, so as not to disturb other passengers.

"Hm?" Ed tore his eyes from the flashing scenery to look at his brother with half-open eyes.

"Get some sleep." Al repeated.

"I would, Al." Ed said, tiredly. "But these seats are as hard as rock; I'll be aching all over tomorrow."

Al thought for a minute then remembered the blanket the two had acquired one night during their stay at East City. "Just a minute." He said, standing.

Ed looked up as Al took out the blanket from their case. "Here." He said handing the large blue material to Ed.

"Oh, thanks." The blonde said as Al made to sit down. However, just as he was halfway down, the train lurched slightly, not enough to hurt or distress anyone but enough to make Al hit his right knee on the small table between their seats.

"Ow!" Al looked at his brother to see he was scowling and rubbing his right knee. _What the?_

"Are you alright, brother?" Al asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Ed replied looking up with another false smile. "Must have banged my knee when the train lurched, that's all."

Again, Al sighed; he knew his brother far too well to know when he was lying and when he was trying to hide stuff from him. Ed was currently doing both.

_Oh, well…_ Al though, as his brother settled himself on the seat, bundled up in the overly large blanket._I guess things will be like this until we get our bodies back…_

------------

Colonel Roy Mustang was happy, very happy in fact; he had just finished all of his paperwork and now he was getting ready to go home _early_._Finally!_ He thought pushing himself out of his seat.

Just then, the door to his office burst open as Edward Elric stomped inside. All happiness was gone in an instant as Roy lowered himself back into his chair.

"Hello, Fullmetal." The Colonel sighed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hmph." Ed huffed as he practically threw the half-page report at the man.

_Joy…_ Roy thought picking up the messily written "report". "And how am I supposed to read this?" He drawled.

"You try writing on a train!" Ed said defiantly.

Roy would have smirked but the boy had just ruined his day, so decided to torment him instead. "So," He started but stopped when he noticed a small bandage on the blonde left hand.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked with a small frown.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Ed said, pulling his sleeve over his hand to hide the injury.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh." He said turning to the report in his hand.

"I just cut, ok?" Ed explained quickly but with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sure." Roy replied absently.

"Can I go now?" Ed asked impatiently.

"Sure, Fullmetal." Roy replied. "You're dismissed."

Ed gave a small bow before turning and leaving the office.

------------

Edward yawned as they made their way down the small, dimly-lit corridor of the inn he and his brother were staying that night. He had hoped that they would be able to stay in the Military dorms but, unfortunately, all the dorms were full.

"Here we are, brother." Al said, stopping in front of their room which Ed had unintentionally walked right past.

Turning sleepily to his brother, Ed muttered an "Uh-huh" before walking to the door and unlocking it.

Once inside, Edward walked to the bed on the left and promptly flopped down onto the fresh covers.

Al watched this with a slightly amused air to him. "Ed." He said after a while.

Ed groaned before pushing himself into a sitting position and pulling off his boots. "Goodnight, Al." He sighed and without another word, turned and flopped back onto the bed. He then curled up into a small ball.

"Brother?" Al asked quietly. "Are you asleep?"

A small snore answered him. "Goodnight, brother."

------------

"Are you sure this is there room, Lust?" Envy turned irritated eyes on the tall, slim woman stood beside him.

"Yes, Envy." She replied with a sigh. "I'm sure. Now, are you going to do this or should I?"

Envy's eyes flashed and without replying, he raised his left leg and kicked the wooden door clean off its hinges.

Envy grinned as he stepped into the small room. "Now then," he said looking at the suit of armour that was now stood in between the two beds. "Let's get started."

------------

Sorry I took a while and sorry if it's a bit short. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Authors Note!

Ok. I know this one hasn't been updated for ages but looking back on it, I realise that it's been rushed quite a bit so I have discontinued it for this reason so that once I have rewritten it with all the chapters ready for upload, then I will re-post. Until then, however, this two-chapter monstrosity will be left as discontinued and eventually taken down. I'M REALLY SORRY!!!

TearsOfEternalDarkness


	4. Author's Note 2 - Good News!

Greetings, Readers!

I have good news and bad news; the bad news is I am no longer going to be writing this story. The good news is someone has volunteered to write it for me and that someone is White Hair and Violet Eyes! Please be kind to them and show them your support as you have me. Next chapter should be soon!

Thanks you once again for everyone's continued support and to WH&VE!

TearsOfEternalDarkness =^-^=


End file.
